


Baby, I'm In Control

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bitchslapping, Community: kink_bingo, Fighting, Fighting Kink, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had wanted to try this for a long while, but it wasn’t until now that he’d had anyone to trust him enough.</p><p>It was time.</p><p>--</p><p>Adam wants to test his secret power on his beautiful boys for his sexual pleasure. *cue evil grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm In Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhMyItsV](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OhMyItsV).



> Requested from one of my amazing friends, OhMyItsV.
> 
> Her prompt was something along the lines of "I can so see Raja bitchslapping the hell out of Tommy, hair pulling and all of that cat fight type stuff."
> 
> Fills the "Hypnosis/Mind Control" square on my Kink_Bingo card!
> 
> Hope it rocks your socks, baby!!!

 

 

The room was dimly lit by candles around the bedroom and Adam smiled to himself as he lounged in a large throne-like, high-backed chair in the corner of the room. He was facing an expansive four poster canopy bed that sat in the center, draped in black silk sheets and lace curtains.

 _Perfect,_ he thought as he went over what he was about to do.

He was nervous, to say the least.

There was a reason he’d never told anyone, save his parents and Neil about his…ability. How would people react if they discovered he could control beings—human, animal, etc—via their mind?

Not very well, especially now that he was a fucking rock star and had just finished the American leg of his first world tour.

He rarely used it, not even to get where he was. He wanted to get there by honesty and true talent. No, he’d only use it if his friends were doing stupid things—make them see reason.

Adam had wanted to try this for a long while, but it wasn’t until now that he’d had anyone to trust him enough.

It was time.

“Enter…” his voice echoed off the still walls, and the door squeaked open to reveal two male figures—a rather short,stick-skinny blonde and a tall, exotic-skinned brunette.  “Come here, boys,” he purred. “It’s time to play.”

The two smirked as they sauntered into the room. “What’s it tonight, Adam?” The blonde was first to ask.

 _Always a little shit._ “Oh, Tommy, you know on these nights you’re to call me, what?” He frowned playfully.

Tommy ducked his head down, blushing, while the other male giggled and nudged him. “Shut up, Sutan.” He looked back up into Adam’s beautiful blue eyes ** ~~,~~** before responding. “What’s it tonight, Sir?”

“Good boy,” Adam replied, shifting his posture so that he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His mouth pulled into an evil smile. “Tonight I would like to try something new.”

The boys nodded—they were slightly unsure.

Adam laughed, “No, my babies, I won’t make you do anything scary or harmful. You know to trust me…right?”

“Yes, sir.” They both answered.

Adam nodded. “Alright then, kneel down here in front of me.” After they did as he asked, he continued. “Look me in the eyes.”

They nodded, focusing their eyes on his, and started feeling the connection. “Ok, boys, I want you to relax.” His voice flowed like soft velvet through the room as he began to speak. “I would like you both to get on the bed facing each other. You’ve been naughty boys and need reprimanding.” Adam smirked to himself; he always _was_ a persuasive fucker.

 As they situated themselves on the bed, he slouched back into the chair; legs spread wide **,** pulling the tight fabric of his jeans over his already hard cock. “Now, Sutan, would you like to tell us why you’re a naughty boy?”

Sutan’s answer came in a breathy, dazed whisper. “Why, sir?”

“Because you just can’t keep your filthy mouth shut.” Sutan gasped, a frown marring his features. “That’s right…Tommy, would you like to know what he said…about you?”

Tommy frowned, clearly confused and Adam felt him fight the connection.

 _Shit, stay with me Tommy. He fed the words into Tommy’s mind._ “What did you say, Sutan?”

“N-nothing, T-Tommy! I swear!” Sutan stammered.

 _Fucking finally_ , Adam groaned. He’d needed this for so long.

He had them right where he fucking wanted them and it was time for the fun to begin.

“He said that you were seen with a hot boy last night, Tommy and that you couldn’t wait to pound into him.” Adam had to suppress the slightly hysterical giggle at what he’d said. It was completely false, of course, but it would get the scene going.

Tommy glared. “What the fuck, Sutan? You know that’s not true! How dare you?” His arm lashed out, catching Sutan’s cheek and snapping his head to the side before grabbing hold of his short hair. Tommy yanked the taller man to the mattress, causing Sutan to cry out as he reached for Tommy’s own blonde locks to yank his head back.

 _Jesusfuck they’ll be the death of me,_ Adam groaned, shifting in the seat to bring his hand to palm his aching cock.

 _So good, so fucking good._

Now it was time to plant the evidence in Sutan’s mind. He quickly pictured some boy he’d seen at the club the previous night and pushed it.

“You little bitch! I _saw_ you with him at the bar, all tall and muscled and fucking gorgeous!” A sharp smack reverberated throughout the room as Sutan’s hand connected with Tommy’s porcelain skin, causing a bright red handprint to form across his cheek.

Tommy cried out in surprise and flew at the taller man, straddling him and closing his hand around his throat to hold him still. “Shut the _fuck_ up, you slut!” The blonde cried, backhanding Sutan across the face. Somehow, Sutan got his legs around Tommy and threw him to the side and it was a mess of limbs and shouts and slaps.

The sound was exhilarating, spurring Adam’s cock to strain against his jeans. As Adam watched, he tugged the zipper down roughly—his fully erect cock unable to handle the confines of his jeans. The tip was already leaking and he palmed the head, smearing the come down over his thick shaft, moaning as the pleasure started to take over.

 He shifted so his leg dangled over the arm of the chair and slouched down further as he slowly started to yank at his cock. He loved it rough and slow at the beginning, like the first hit off a fresh joint **-** or a shot of whiskey.

Groaning, he slowed down until he was only rubbing the head, letting the boys rough-house to spur him on.

“And who was that little man-whore you were with, Sutan?” Tommy’s hand connected with his cheek, causing his dark skin to turn color.

 _“_ Mmmffff, _”_ Adam whined, it was the perfect combination of feisty and hot.

Sutan screamed deafeningly, before linking his legs around Tommy’s waist to throw him to the ground and pounce on top of him. “You little _bitch_ , T.J. He’s not a whore!” Sutan yanked on Tommy’s bangs causing the smaller man to cry out.

“Oh fuck…” Adam groaned out, fisting his cock once more as he felt the pleasure begin to shoot through him. He was fucking close—it had been a while—and could tell it would be like the firework celebration on the fourth of July. He reached down with his other hand to cup his balls, tugging them slightly and that was it. He cried out, smacking his head on the back of the chair, eyes rolling in as his orgasm sang through him.

 _Oh fuck_ , _that was amazing._

After a few moments he was able to breathe and focus, finding the boys still wrestling on the floor. _Fuck they’re feisty,_ he thought as he tucked himself back into his jeans.  “Boys…”

They ignored him, quite interested in kicking the glitter out of each other. He noticed a bit of red on Tommy’s lip and panicked, cursing as he got up and stalked over to the tangle of limbs and pulled them apart. “Wake up, boys.”

He felt the connection snap and they gasped, blinking owlishly up at him. Tommy was the first to speak. “What the fuck was that, Adam?”

Sutan groaned as he assessed his body. “Bitch, I have a show tomorrow, look at this bruise!”

“You’re a fucking makeup artist, I’m sure you c—“

“Shut up, for a moment,the both of you!” Adam snapped and they blinked in shock. “Are you alright?” He leaned down to examine Tommy’s cut lip, who hissed at the pain.

The blonde looked into his eyes. “I’m fine.” 

Adam rolled his eyes, knowing better than to argue and turned to the other man. “Sutan?”

The taller man scoffed. “Yeah, I’ll live.”

Adam shook his head, chuckling and hugged them close. “Maybe we shouldn’t do that ever again, as amazing of a result that was for me.”

“Yeah, what the fuck _was_ that anyway?” Tommy asked.

Adam froze, before smirking devilishly. “A different form of hypnosis.”

“Well, I guess try everything once, right?” giggled Tommy.

Sutan laughed, “Says the straight boy who won’t let me fuck him senseless!”

“Maybe another time, boys.” Adam winked, and they dissolved into a fit of giggles.

 _Fin._


End file.
